Affinité
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Shikamaru avait définitivement besoin de couleur dans sa vie et il voulait du vert et du rose.


**Titre : Affinité**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru Nara / Sakura Haruno**

 **Résumé : Shikamaru avait définitivement besoin de couleur dans sa vie et il voulait du vert et du rose.**

 **Notes : Ces jours-ci je ne peux plus m'arrêter d'écrire des sucreries xD Comme je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de ShikaSaku, il n'y en aura jamais assez à mon goût, je suis revenue avec un OS qui sera en deux partie. D'ailleurs la deuxième partie est déjà bien avancé, mais vous avez l'habitude de mon rythme de publication dégueulasse ( et pour les nouveaux s'il y en a, ben désolée mais je suis aussi lente qu'une tortue ).Cette OS est aussi une sorte de spin-off de mon OS « Infinité ». On va dire qu'ils se déroulent dans le même monde, mais vous pouvez très bien lire l'un sans avoir lu l'autre xD ça n'a aucun impacte sur l'histoire. Bonne lecture :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Partie 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Shikamaru]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Playlist]**

 **Dean Lewis – Waves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru tuerait pour pouvoir fumer une cigarette. En fait, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir de ce lit d'hôpital. Il détestait l'odeur de médicament qui empestait sa chambre, le blanc immaculé des murs et des draps ainsi que les sourires figés des infirmières.

Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le bouquet de fleur qu'Ino lui avait apporté. Elle l'avait minutieusement préparé et avait précautionneusement prit soin d'y mettre différentes touches de couleur pour égayer sa chambre. Heureusement que de son lit, il pouvait regarder par la fenêtre et observer l'arbre dont les feuilles vertes filtraient les rayons du soleil.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour aller fumer dans la forêt des Nara, caresser quelques faons et dormir sous un chêne. Franchement, c'était vraiment pas trop demandé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et il fut surpris d'y voir Sakura portant une veste blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou.

« Salut, » fit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lisant quelque chose sur son bloc note « comment est-ce que tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai connu pire, » avoua t-il en la regardant poser son bloc note sur la table de chevet et s'approcher de lui.

« Assis toi, » lui ordonna t-elle « je vais t'ausculter. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle le prenne en charge, depuis qu'il était là c'était Shizune qui s'occupait de son cas. Bah, ça n'avait aucune importance, plus vite il serait soigné et plus vite il pourrait sortir d'ici. S'asseoir le fit légèrement grimacer, ses muscles étaient endoloris et chaque mouvement lui demandait énormément d'énergie.

Ses cheveux bruns qu'il avait pour une fois détaché, lui tombèrent devant les yeux et il se passa machinalement une main dedans pour les tirer vers l'arrière et avoir au moins le visage dégagé.

Shikamaru se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'auscultait. Elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie pendant la guerre, mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle le soignait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle le regardait à peine, Shikamaru esquissa un sourire, il avait l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire.

Un petit rat dont Sakura s'occupait avec le plus grand soin. Ses mains étaient douces, et elle prenait vraiment le temps de lui demander exactement où est-ce qu'il avait mal. À sa grande surprise elle était beaucoup plus patiente que Shizune. Finalement en y repensant c'était plutôt logique, elle avait fait équipe avec Naruto. Il fallait beaucoup de patience pour pouvoir le gérer, étant donné que celui-ci agissait toujours sans réfléchir.

Puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire et puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à mettre son cerveau sur pause, sauf quand il arrivait à dormir, il se mit à l'observer. À part elle, Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu personne avec des cheveux aussi roses. Est-ce que c'était une particularité du clan Haruno ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents. Il n'en savait rien.

Elle avait vraiment de très grand yeux. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la couleur verte et comme ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'aujourd'hui il fut surpris de voir la multitude de vert dont étaient composés les iris de Sakura. Une forêt au printemps. Voilà à quoi lui faisait penser ses yeux.

Shikamaru détourna subitement le regard. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille prendre l'air. Il commençait sérieusement à divaguer.

« Ok, tu peux te rallonger, » lui dit-elle une fois son check-up totalement terminé.

« Est-ce que j'en ai encore pour longtemps ? » grommela t-il.

Il fut surpris de l'entendre pouffer. Il n'avait rien dit drôle.

« Je crois que tu en as encore quelques années de vie devant toi, » ria t-elle en se cachant la bouche avec l'une de ses mains.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Oh. Elle l'avait mal compris. Bon c'est vrai que ça phrase pouvait être entendu dans les deux sens.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est quand est-ce que je peux sortir d' _ici_? » il avait grommelé le dernier mot.

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres et reprit son bloc note.

« Je dirais trois semaines, si tout ce passe bien. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit rire de nouveau. Elle avait vraiment un rire cristallin, ce n'était pas déplaisant à entendre.

« Trois semaines, » répéta t-il tout en essayant de trouver une position confortable. Non seulement ce coussin sentait le désinfectant mais en plus il était extrêmement dure. Il n'avait pas passé une seule bonne nuit depuis qu'il était ici. Certes la douleur n'arrangeait rien, mais le lit y était pour beaucoup aussi.

« Tu survivras Shikamaru, » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'aider à relever le coussin.

Shikamaru essaya de ne pas trop faire attention à son parfum sucrée, c'est juste qu'il était tellement fatigué de sentir les médicaments à longueur de temps que tout nouveau parfum capté immédiatement son attention.

«Merci, » dit-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire et soudainement avança son visage vers le sien. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, Shikamaru sentit son cœur s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Sakura avait de légère tâche de rousseur sur le nez et les joues et Shikamaru s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable.

« Tu as perdu une boucle d'oreille, » observa t-elle en se redressant.

Ah. Il porta instinctivement l'une de ses mains à son lobe d'oreille et constata qu'effectivement elle n'y était plus. Merde. Il avait dû la perdre durant sa mission. Ça avait un tel carnage avec l'explosion. Il se sentit stupide et triste, mais cette boucle d'oreille c'était Asuma qui le lui avait offerte et elle lui était infiniment précieuse.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. Ses yeux verts paraissaient sincèrement compatissant. Ino avait dû lui raconter l'histoire de ce bijoux après tout. Sakura savait à quel point c'était important.

« C'est rien, » la rassura t-il « j'en achèterai une autre. »

Sauf qu'ils savaient très bien tous les deux que ça ne serait jamais pareil. Shikamaru détourna le regard des iris vert d'eau et reporta son attention sur le bouquet de fleur.

« J'ai vu Choji dans la salle d'attente tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu veux que je lui demande de venir te voir. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et Sakura le salua une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Il soupira. Il n'allait jamais réussir à tenir encore trois semaines ici.

.

.

.

Sa mère lui avait apporté son plateau de shogi. Elle lui avait raconté les quelques nouvelles du clan, la préparation du festival du printemps et s'était assurée qu'il mangeait correctement. Shikamaru avait toujours trouvé sa mère effrayante, mais maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux et que son père était mort, Yoshino avait juste l'air d'une maman perpétuellement inquiète. Il avait tenté de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put, en lui affirmant qu'il se sentait mieux de jour en jour.

Kakashi lui avait donné trois mois de congé pour se rétablir complètement, en enlevant les vingt jours qu'il lui restait à l'hôpital, il aurait assez de temps pour se reposer au clan Nara.

Le dossier du lit relevé et calé entre ses coussins, il jouait machinalement une partie tout seul, pour essayer de tuer le temps comme il le pouvait, lorsqu'entra dans la chambre son médecin attitré.

« Bonjour Shikamaru, » le salua Sakura en s'approchant de lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de lui répondre, que les yeux verts de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et elle avança à grand pas vers lui.

« Oh tu joues au shogi ! »

« Comme tu peux le voix, » dit-il d'un air amusé. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir une énorme friandise.

Sakura regarda attentivement le plateau de jeu puis croisa le regard brun de Shikamaru et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'après ta consultation, je pourrais faire une partie avec toi ? » lui demanda t-elle d'un air timide.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie et elle paraissait presque apeurée de sa réponse.

« Oui si tu veux, » fit-il en haussant les épaules « tu n'as pas d'autre patient à voir ? »

« Non, tu es le dernier ! » s'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut consulté, elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit et le regarda installer les pièces.

« Est-ce que tu connais les règles ? » lui demanda t-il tout en la regardant par dessous ses longs cils noirs.

« Oui, j'y joue avec ma grand-mère, » dit-elle en observant minutieusement le plateau de jeu « je te préviens ce n'est pas parce que tu es mal en point que je te ferai de cadeau ! » le prévint t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec surprise. Ça alors. Il ne connaissait personne de son âge qui aimaient jouer au shogi. Choji avait horreur des jeux de stratégie, Ino n'avait pas le temps pour ça, et ses uniques partenaires de jeu, à savoir son ancien sensei et son père étaient morts.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, » plaisanta t-il heureux de voir qu'elle semblait absolument sérieuse et que ses yeux verts étaient maintenant complètement concentrés.

Ils commencèrent la partie et il fut content de constater que Sakura était une adversaire de taille. C'était à moitié étonnant cependant, Sakura était l'une des ninja les plus douées de sa génération, elle avait comme lui était admise au rang de jonin alors que la plupart de leurs camarades étaient encore des chunins. Ino se plaignait que Sakura passait beaucoup trop son temps à lire et à travailler et Shikamaru s'était toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que la rose ne prenait jamais le temps de se poser.

C'était tellement bien de ne rien faire.

« J'ai gagné, » fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Sakura se mordillait l'ongle du pouce et soupira profondément déçue.

« Je veux ma revanche demain, » lui dit-elle en se levant du lit.

« Pourquoi demain ? Tu as trop peur de reperdre maintenant ? » plaisanta t-il.

Sakura roula des yeux pour la forme et l'aida à ranger le plateau de shogi.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, et si tu veux sortir comme convenu, je te conseillerai de ne pas trop forcé. »

« Je ne me force jamais, » dit-il en s'allongeant complètement et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Sakura rigola et Shikamaru se demanda vraiment comment il faisait pour la faire autant rire.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que t'as pas trop l'air du genre à t'épuiser à la tâche. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me ferai du mal ? » dit-il en la regardant.

Sakura replaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et il remarqua qu'elle portait des petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de flamant rose.

« À demain, Shikamaru, » le salua t-elle d'un mouvement de la main.

Il la regarda partir et il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il souriait tout seul sans aucune raison apparente. Bordel, il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte cet hôpital. Il était entrain de devenir barge.

.

.

.

« Je, » Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés et elle regardait Shikamaru d'un air profondément surpris « j'ai gagné ! »

Elle tapa vivement des mains et fut tellement contente qu'elle sautilla presque sur le lit.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai gagné contre toi ! »

Shikamaru souriait tellement qu'il avait presque mal aux joues. C'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de sourire autant. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils jouaient régulièrement au shogi et à chaque fois les parties de jeu avaient été palpitantes. Elle avait failli plusieurs fois gagné, mais il l'avait toujours battu au dernier moment, devinant avant elle ses mouvements. Il avait découvert qu'elle était un peu mauvaise joueuse et il mentirait si cela ne l'avait pas amusé.

«Eh, calme toi, c'est juste un jeu, » lui dit-il.

« Je t'en prie, on sait très bien toi et moi que ça n'est pas juste un jeu ! Et comme tu es un peu la superstar du shogi à Konoha, gagner contre toi c'est comme, » Sakura fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire « c'est comme gagner contre Gai au taijutsu ! »

Shikamaru se passa nerveusement la main contre la nuque. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il était un génie, il le savait parfaitement, mais on ne lui avait jamais directement dit qu'il était une sorte de superstar. Il trouvait la comparaison assez rigolote et étrangement ça lui faisait plaisir de l'entendre de sa part.

« Oh, » s'étonna Sakura en regardant par la fenêtre « il est déjà si tard. »

Shikamaru suivit son regard et vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher, d'ailleurs il faisait maintenant assez sombre dans la pièce. Lui non plus ne s'était pas aperçu que le temps était passé aussi vite. Sakura alluma la lumière et épousseta sa blouse.

« Je devrais y aller, tu dois vraiment être fatigué, désolée je ne t'aide pas vraiment à te reposer, » fit Sakura d'un air gênée.

Shikamaru arqua l'un de ses sourcils. Il n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait peur qu'il la rejette ou l'envoi balader.

« C'est pas comme si on m'attendait à quelque part, » plaisanta t-il « et le shogi ne m'a jamais fatigué. »

« Comme c'est étonnant, » ironisa t-elle en rangeant les pièces du jeu.

« Je suis sincère, c'est la seule chose qui m'apaise vraiment. »

Sakura parut intéressée par sa remarque et opina doucement de la tête.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te détends le plus ? » voulut-il savoir.

Il la regarda se passer la langue sur les lèvres, et tenta de ne pas trop imaginer quel goût, quelle texture elles pouvaient avoir et baissa les yeux sur ses mains recouvertes de cicatrice.

« La boxe. »

Il fronça les sourcils « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, »

« Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de ne rien faire du tout ? Ou de te poser dans un coin sans bouger ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! » dit-elle en le montrant du doigt « je joue au shogi avec toi ! »

Shikamaru ne put retenir un rire « Pardon, toute mes excuses, tu marques un point. »

« Pour être honnête, j'aime bien faire la sieste, » admit-elle.

« Sans blague, » souffla t-il étonné. Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle avait toujours l'air de courir à droite et à gauche, elle avait toujours l'air d'être horriblement débordée. Alors comme ça non seulement ils aimaient tous les deux le shogi mais aussi les siestes. C'était..intéressant.

« J'ai rarement le temps malheureusement, » rajouta t-elle d'un air presque dépitée.

Il avait faillit lui dire qu'ils pourraient la faire ensemble. Juste dormir, hein ? Il n'imaginait rien de plus. Enfin si, il l'avait fait, mais il ne trouvait pas ça très approprié ni très respectueux envers Sakura.

« Mais je pense que tu devrais en faire une avant le repas, » lui dit-elle.

Shikamaru grimaça, il n'appelait pas la nourriture que servait l'hôpital de « repas ». C'était indéfinissable et immangeable. Il n'était pas un très grand mangeur à la base et depuis qu'il était ici il avait encore moins faim.

.

.

.

« Sakura, » appela t-il doucement alors qu'elle écrivait quelque chose dans son bloc note.

« Hum ? » fit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il était celui allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire « Oui, évidement. »

Il constata qu'elle essayait de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. Il avait sentit qu'elle se retenait pendant qu'elle l'auscultait Elle avait correctement fait son travail mais une partie d'elle semblait complètement absente. Elle ne lui avait pas sourit aussi chaleureusement que les jours précédents et lui avait posé très peu de question.

« Attends, » il lui prit le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne totalement. Il arrivait à s'asseoir sans aucune difficulté maintenant et assez longtemps sans être fatigué.

Sakura évita soigneusement de croiser son regard, mais il ne sentit aucune résistance de sa part. Elle avait complètement l'air au bout du rouleau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-il cette fois-ci vraiment inquiet.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite et se mit soudainement à pleurer comme il s'y était attendu.

« Par..pardon, » s'excusa t-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes « je..je ne suis pas censée être celle qui ne va pas bien, » dit-elle en reniflant.

« T'as le droit de craquer, » la rassura t-il d'une voix douce tout en faisant des petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Sakura.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Mon chat est mort, » finit-elle par avouer « ça fait sept ans que je l'avais et c'est juste, » elle renifla de nouveau « insupportable. »

Shikamaru ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Il savait juste que quand la tristesse était trop grande il fallait parfois la laisser sortir complètement. Alors il continua doucement de lui caresser la main. Sakura craqua de nouveau et il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

« Désolée, » dit-elle en récupérant sa main pour pouvoir se moucher.

« C'est rien, » affirma t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait les yeux et le nez tout rouge. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans tous les sens et sa blouse mal boutonnée. Elle avait vraiment l'air dans un état lamentable. Elle devait vraiment tenir à son chat.

« Perle, » souffla t-il alors qu'elle finissait de s'essuyer le nez.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer.

« La première biche que j'ai vu grandir et mourir, s'appelait Perle, » expliqua t-il « elle était douce, belle, et très câline, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre. »

Sakura le regarda un moment avec ses grans yeux humides et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

« Merci, » lui dit-elle avant de partir, laissant un Shikamaru aux yeux écarquillés et aux joues empourprées.

.

.

.

« Des mochis ? »

Sakura acquiesça et Shikamaru la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Tu as le droit de faire ça ? »

« Je suis ton médecin, j'ai le droit de te faire tout ce que je veux. » assura t-elle d'une voix presque fière.

À ses mots, Shikamaru sentit une partie de lui perdre complètement la raison. Lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était absolument fou, mais il serait totalement prêt à la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle désirait de lui.

« Tu as l'air de t'affamé depuis que tu es ici, et je peux comprendre que les repas de l'hôpital ne sont pas super chouettes. »

« Dégueulasses, » rectifia t-il.

« Je n'irai pas jusque là, » rigola t-elle.

Sakura semblait attendre qu'il mange, alors il croqua plus pour la forme que par appétit dans le mochi au thé vert qu'il trouva étonnamment super délicieux.

« Est-ce que tu apportes souvent des sucreries à tes patients ? » voulut t-il savoir en reposant son mochi sur la tablette devant lui.

« Seulement à mes patients préférés ! » assura t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il savait très bien qu'elle disait ça pour plaisanter mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Shikamaru se sentit spécial.

Elle commençait vraiment à devenir sa personne préférée.

.

.

.

« Plus que deux jours, tu dois être mort d'impatience, » plaisanta Sakura une fois qu'elle eut finie de le consulter.

« Ouais, » fit Shikamaru d'une voix qui n'avait pas l'air des plus enthousiaste.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait plus vraiment très envie de rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait trois semaine qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours et il allait admettre que ça allait un peu lui manquer. Il s'était habitué à ses sourires, ses plaisanteries, sa mine boudeuse quand elle perdait au shogi ou à ses sautillements de joie quand elle gagnait. Et puis il y avait ses yeux verts dont il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas s'y plonger.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de trainer ensemble, et finalement Shikamaru se rendait compte qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Une fois rentré chez lui, quelle excuse allait-il bien trouver pour la revoir ?

« C'est quoi la première chose que tu vas faire quand tu seras rentrée ? »

Shikamaru se gratta le menton dont les poils commençaient à pousser, il avait eu trop la flemme de se raser ces jours-ci et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mise à part le fait que tu te reposeras et mangera correctement et prendra tous les médicaments que je te prescrirai, » rajouta t-elle en rigolant.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être un programme déjà bien chargé, » ricana t-il.

« Oh allez ! » s'exclama t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule « qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi curieuse, » observa t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Il y a tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, » dit-elle en faisant mine de prendre un ton mystérieux.

Elle avait sans doute dit ça pour rigoler, mais Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il y avait énormément de chose qu'il ignorait à propos d'elle et il avait indéniablement envie de savoir.

« On devrait se revoir, » dit-il sans réfléchir.

Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres et le regarda d'un air étonné. L'une de ses mains tritura le fin collier en or qu'elle avait autour du cou.

« Pour jouer au shogi, » rajouta t-il aussitôt.

« Oh ouais, bien sûr ! Tu veux ta revanche c'est ça ! »

Il voulait surtout la revoir. Il n'en avait rien à faire de perdre ou de gagner au shogi, il voulait juste revoir ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement quand elle se concentrait, et son air sérieux quand elle essayait d'élaborer une stratégie pour défier la sienne.

« J'essaierai de me libérer, » promit t-elle.

Shikamaru essaya, non vraiment, il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux battements de son cœur qui battaient beaucoup trop vite et se contenta de lâcher un « cool » l'air de rien.

.

.

.

Il était retourné au clan comme convenu au bout de trois semaines. Il avait un appartement au centre du village, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il vienne se reposer chez elle. Il fut déçu de voir que c'est Shizune qui était venue faire son dernier check-up, et encore plus quand il appris que Sakura avait été envoyé en mission pour une durée indéterminée.

Assis sur le rebord de la terrasse en bois, les pieds posés dans l'herbe fraîche, Shikamaru fuma sa première clope depuis qu'il était entré à l'hôpital.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies raté le festival, c'était vraiment magnifique, » l'informa sa mère en posant une tasse de thé prêt de lui.

Shikamaru la remercia et haussa les épaules. Ça lui était complètement égale. Le festival du printemps était le même chaque année, il y avait toujours les mêmes parades, les mêmes chansons, les mêmes rituels.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé de fumer cette cigarette ? » grommela Yoshino « Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas l'occasion parfaite pour commencer à arrêter de fumer ?! »

Shikamaru l'ignora et se retint de lui dire que de toute façon il risquait de mourir à chacune de ses missions. Une cigarette de plus ou de moins n'y changerait absolument rien.

« Ino est passé hier soir, elle m'a apporté un magnifique bouquet, elle est tellement adorable. »

Shikamaru souffla doucement la fumée et regarda du coin de l'œil sa mère. Yoshino adorait Ino parce qu'elle faisait partie d'un clan renommé, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les rituels des Nara et qu'elle lui apportait toujours des fleurs. Elle la considérait comme sa propre fille.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de Choji, j'espère qu'il va bien. »

Shikamaru tenta de retenir un fou rire. Choji n'aimait pas trop sa mère, elle lui faisait peur et en plus elle était toujours entrain de critiquer sa manière de s'alimenter. Son ami venait au clan Nara qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

« Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Akemi a demandé des nouvelles de toi, » lui dit sa mère en souriant « elle paraissait très inquiète de te savoir à l'hôpital, tu devrais aller la voir et lui montrer que tu vas bien. »

Akemi était une civil qui faisait partie du clan des Nara. Sa mère l'adorait et n'arrêtait pas de sous-entendre qu'elle ferait une parfaite belle-fille. Bien élevée, jolie et surtout membre du clan. Shikamaru essayait toujours d'ignorer ses allusions. Akemi ne l'intéressait pas et ne l'avait jamais intéressé. C'était juste une ancienne amie d'enfance c'est tout. Et puis elle ressemblait tellement au Nara, brune des yeux et des cheveux. Shikamaru avait définitivement besoin de couleur dans sa vie et il voulait du vert et du rose.

.

.

.

« Shino a un crush sur toi, » balança Ino.

Shikamaru faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière et toussa bruyamment. Ino l'avait entraîné dans un bar pour fêter son rétablissement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était complètement guérit et qu'il recommençait à avoir un rythme de vie à peu prêt normal.

« Tu déconnes, » fit-il en cessant enfin de tousser.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé « Pas du tout, ça se voit qu'il craque complètement sur toi, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on est assis à cette table. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Shino était une personne vraiment très difficile à cerner et il avait un peu de mal à croire à la remarque d'Ino. Il n'avait absolument rien remarqué de particulier.

« T'es pas intéressé ? » demanda t-elle en esquissant un sourire narquois et en faisant tourner une ombrelle en papier dans son cocktail. « D'après Naruto, c'est un bon coup. »

Shikamaru soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas branché mec, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire quoique se soit avec Shino. C'était..enfin, il n'était même pas sur que Shino soit un ami. Une connaissance serait plus adapté. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé plus deux phrases ensembles.

Et puis pour être totalement honnête, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui occupait l'esprit ces jours-ci.

« Oh d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as appris la nouvelle !? » s'exclama t-elle soudainement en se penchant vers lui, renversant ses longs cheveux blonds sur la table « Naruto et Kiba se sont mariés ! »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une cigarette de son paquet de Menthol, arrêta son geste.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » continua Ino « ça c'est passé durant leur mission, au village de la Pluie. »

Wow. Eh ben. Il était plutôt content pour eux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils se marient, enfin comme personne d'ailleurs. Il alluma sa clope et tira une première bouffée. Shikamaru avait toujours pensé qu'un jour il se marierait et aurait des enfants. Ça lui avait toujours semblé naturel.

Les enfants ne l'ennuyaient pas, il aimait bien s'occuper de Mirai, elle était une adorable petite fille. Asuma aurait vraiment été fière d'elle.

Et puis il y avait des jours où il se demandait si finalement cela avait vraiment un quelconque intérêt de faire des enfants et de se marier. Comme Asuma il ne pourrait peut être pas rentrer un jour et..laisser un enfant derrière lui fendait le cœur. Il était cet enfant qui après tout ne reverrait jamais son père non plus. Et même si c'était pour la bonne cause, et même si c'était pour le bien de Konoha, Shikamaru se demanda si cela en valait vraiment le prix.

« C'est dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait ici, j'aurai fait des bouquets de fleur merveilleux, » dit-elle le regard rêveur.

.

.

.

Il avait eu la flemme de s'attacher les cheveux pour venir à la fête du village. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pu y échapper. Choji avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne manger un barbecue et ensuite aille voir les feux d'artifice. Ino serait là aussi ainsi que sa nouvelle copine du moment. Son amie changeait de copine comme de chemise, parfois il avait du mal à retenir leurs noms et parfois pour être totalement honnête, il ne prenait même plus le temps de retenir leurs prénoms.

« Ah bonsoir Shikamaru, » le salua Kakashi.

Shikamaru s'approcha de l'Hokage qui discutait avec Gai et Tenten.

« Shikamaru ! » s'écria Gai en brandissant son doigt levé vers le ciel « Quel bonheur de te revoir sur pied ! »

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Gai avait été l'un de ses coéquipiers durant sa dernière mission, il semblait avoir la forme, seul l'un de ses bras était en écharpe.

« Content voir que ça va pour toi aussi, » dit-il envers Gai puis il salua d'un geste de la tête Tenten qui portait un très beau kimono rouge et doré. Elle avait troqué ses petits chignons pour une longue tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » lui demanda Kakashi.

« Bien, Kakashi-sama, » répondit t-il.

« Mais c'est génial ! On pourra repartir en mission d'ici deux semaines ! » s'écria Gai les étoiles plein les yeux.

« Aujourd'hui on est venu pour se détendre, » fit Tenten en prenant le bras valide de Gai « tu parleras de mission plus tard. »

Shikamaru s'était toujours demandé comment Tenten avait réussi à dealer avec l'énergie de Gai et Lee. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait eu la patience nécessaire pour faire partit de leur équipe. Quoique, Neji s'était plutôt bien intégré. Comme quoi, on finissait toujours par s'adapter à tout.

« Oui Gai, écoute Tenten, elle sait comment s'y prendre pour se détendre, » rajouta Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.

Shikamaru remarqua avec surprise que les joues de Tenten s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et lança un regard en coin à l'Hokage, puis elle entraîna soudainement Gai vers un stand de petit canard sans même leur dire au revoir.

« Tenten, on pari combien que je peux attraper le plus de canard avec mes dents ! »

Il entendit vaguement Tenten lâcher un « beurk » et pouffa doucement. Shikamaru tripota la clé de son appartement qu'il avait dans l'une de ses poches. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur la mission qu'avait confié Kakashi à Sakura et avoir une meilleure idée du temps qu'elle allait mettre pour revenir.

« Je peux être honnête avec toi, » lui demanda l'Hokage qui observait Gai et Tenten au stand des petits canards. Gai faisait tellement de bruit qu'il était difficile de ne pas le manquer.

Shikamaru acquiesça curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui dire Kakashi.

« Les festivals, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

« Moi non plus, » rétorqua Shikamaru.

« Eh, pourtant on est bien là. »

« Je suis juste passé pour voir des amis, » expliqua Shikamaru. Sinon il serait probablement resté chez lui.

« Moi aussi, » confia Kakashi avant de poser sa main sur son épaule « dans tous les cas rétablie toi bien. »

Shikamaru acquiesça puis se faufila entre les passants pour enfin arriver au barbecue et retrouver ses amis. La conversation allait dans tous les sens, Choji mangeait pour trois et Ino faisait des mamours à sa nouvelle copine. Shikamaru s'alluma une cigarette et essaya de se concentrer sur ses camarades, mais comme depuis bientôt un mois, ses pensées dérivaient automatique vers une certaine kunoichi aux yeux verts.

.

.

.

« L'aller-retour vous prendra surement douze semaines, » termina d'expliquer l'Hokage.

Shikamaru acquiesça et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons de voyage. Tenten avait un bras croisé derrière son dos, Lee trépignait littéralement d'impatience et Shino semblait comme à son habitude perdu dans ses propres pensées.

 _Shino a un crush sur toi._

La voix d'Ino résonna soudainement dans sa tête et il chassa cette pensée encombrante. Il n'avait remarqué aucun comportement différent de Shino envers lui. Ino devait sans doute se faire des films.

« Vous pouvez disposer, » leur ordonna Kakashi tout en rangeant quelques dossiers sur son bureau. Shikamaru passa le pas de la porte et entendit l'Hokage dire : « Tenten, j'aimerai te dire un mot,en privé. »

Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte du bureau de l'Hokage que Lee se jeta littéralement sur lui en s'agrippant au col de son uniforme.

« Shikamaru ! je suis tellement content de faire enfin une mission avec toi, et que nous puissions mélanger ma force à ton intelligence pour accomplir notre devoir ! »

« Calme toi, c'est juste une mission de routine, » dit Shikamaru en souriant. Lee brandit son pouce levé vers le haut à Shino qui les observait accoudé contre le mur.

« Je compte aussi sur toi ! Camarade ! »

Shino arqua l'un de ses sourcils et Shikamaru retint un fou rire. Cette mission allait être assez mouvementé.

« Je vous retrouve à l'entrée du village dans deux heures, » leur informa Shikamaru « Lee tu pourras le dire à Tenten quand elle aura fini avec Kakashi-sama. »

Lee acquiesça et Shikamaru entreprit de se rendre à son appartement. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis des mois. Tout était parfaitement à sa place, son appartement était toujours bien rangé. Moins il y avait de bazar et moins il avait besoin de faire le ménage. Son sac fut prêt en moins de deux, et il profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour aller fumer une cigarette avant le départ de la mission. Il se posa sur un banc, pas trop loin de l'entrée du village. À peine eut t-il allumé sa cigarette qu'une troupe de ninja rentrait tout juste de mission. Parmi eux, il reconnu Sakura.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa cigarette s'était éteinte, ni même que ses pas étaient allés vers elle. Il avait été comme aimanté vers la kunoichi au moment même où il l'avait aperçu. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux mois et il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long.

« Hey, » la salua t-il.

En le voyant le visage de Sakura s'illumina bien qu'elle semblait terriblement fatiguée.

« Shikamaru, » dit-elle en souriant « tu as survécu à l'hôpital. »

Elle avait un peu de boue sur la joue droite et il se retint de l'enlever avec son pouce.

« De justesse, » plaisanta t-il. La voir sourire lui provoqua une espèce de fourmillement étrange dans le bas du ventre.

« Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport à Kakashi-sama, mais peut être qu'après on pourrait hum, » Sakura baissa les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux « enfin si tu veux, on pourrait faire une partie de shogi. »

Elle avait mordillé sa lèvre inférieure et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille en mission aujourd'hui ?

« Toi, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te reposer, » rigola t-il « je pars en mission dans une demi-heure mais quand je rentrerai on pourrait remettre ça. »

« Oh, » fit t-elle « bien sûr. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire puis Shikamaru se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

« Quand je reviendrai, on pourrait aller boire un verre, » proposa t-il en osant à peine la regarder dans les yeux « ou faire autre chose. »

Elle cligna des yeux et l'observa avec grande attention. Bordel, il avait oublié à quel point elle avait des yeux aussi grands et aussi verts.

« Oui, d'accord, » approuva t-elle en opinant.

Il se sentit étrangement léger tout d'un coup et n'eut qu'une envie trouver une machine pour avancer le temps.

« Au revoir Sakura. »

Elle lui sourit « À plus Shikamaru, essaye de rentrer en un seul morceau. »

« Toujours, » souffla t-il alors qu'elle le saluait une dernière fois et se dirigeait vers la tour de l'Hokage. Oui, il reviendrait. Il reviendrait pour elle.


End file.
